


Undertale (Vocal-less Lyrics)

by Lord_American



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_American/pseuds/Lord_American
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I write lyrics to the multiple songs in the Undertale soundtrack. The lyrics are mine. I do not own the music. Undertale and its soundtrack belong to Toby Fox, but you probably already knew that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The current song is Memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale (Vocal-less Lyrics)

[bandcamp Link](https://tobyfox.bandcamp.com/track/memory)

[Lyric Video Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snTFC2wQQBs)

Share with me your sweet memory  
Your gentle touch, my darling  
Of that past so long ago  
Wind blew away our woes 

Share with me your sad memory  
The times you cried on me  
Back when you were mine to hold  
And I was yours to scold 

Sing with me our bittersweet  
When we once shared a dream  
Now that we're separated  
Before we are both dead 

Share with me your sweet memory  
When we had a family  
Long before that tragedy  
The one that haunts our dreams 

Sing for me, my sweet darling  
You once sung beautifully  
Let me hear your voice again  
It was my tranquil den 

Come and share my memories  
Anything for you, my sweet  
If only we weren't torn apart  
Once whole, a broken heart ...  



End file.
